The Prom
by Inuyashafan4ever822
Summary: Kagome goes to the prm with Hojo although her noght doesn't turn out how she wants it will Inuyasha save her night or will Kagomes heart be broken


_This is my first fic so I am open for comments any way to make me a better writer so enjoy_

**Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha or the character or any of Rumiko Takahshi's work**

"Tell me again Inuyasha, why have you dragged me here again" Kagome asked, as Inuyasha set her on the ground. Kagome had been at home at her desk, doing homework when Inuyasha, came to her window. When she refused to go with him, he picked her up, and dragged her to feudal Japan.

" I have plans tonight", complained Kagome.

" What are they", asked Inuyasha.

" Yeah right like, I'm going to tell you, it's none of your business",yelled Kagome.

" Are you two fighting again", asked Keade.

" Lady Keade, I have plans tonight, and Inuyasha won't let me go, unless I tell him why", complained Kagome.

" What I want to know", whined Inuyasha.

" Kagome you may go, Inuyasha you have no right to prevent Kagome, from doing what she desires", scolded Keade.

" But" complained Inuyasha.

" No butts Inuyasha", said Keade.

" Thank you Lady Keade, bye Inuyasha I will be back tomorow", yelled Kagome over her shoulder, as she started towards the well. She looked around her, to make sure that Inuyasha wasn't following her, then jumped in.

Kagome climbed up the ladder, and out of the well. When she got home she yelled hello to her mother, then bolted up the stairs. Kagome was already behind schedule because of Inuyasha. She would have to finish her homework tomorow morning. Kagome went to her closet, and pulled out her prom dress. At that moment, Inuyasha lept out of the well. He then started for Kagomes window, which was always unlocked for him. When he reached it he peeked in to see if kagome wasn't naked or anything. When he looked in he saw Kagome,she was looking at the dress before laying it on her bed. Kagome then grabbed her stuff for the shower,and left the room. Inuyasha opened the window, and sniffed the air. It smelled of lavender, he heard the water running. Inuyasha climbed in, he walked over to Kagomes bed, and carefully picked up the dress. It was pink with a V-neck, he put it back on the bed the way kagome had it. Just then Inuyasha heard the water stop, and he leapt out the window. Kagome walked in with a towel around her, Inuyasha blushed at the sight of Kagome in a towel. Kagome then walked out to her door, and turned the lock blocking unwanted guests. Then she walked over to her bed, dropped her towel which made Inuyasha blush more, turning crimson. She pulled on her slip, then pulled on her dress. Inuyasha was speechless, the dress was beautiful the fabric fitting to every curve of her body.

" Agh, I will have to wear my hair down, I don't have time to go to the salon to have it done", said Kagome to herself. Inuyasha listened intently.

" Hojo's jaw, is going to hit the floor when he sees me in this dress", said Kagome. Kagome is going to a dance, with Hojo thought Inuyasha. Inuyasha watched Kagome, finish putting on her make- up, then grabbing her keys, and walking out the door. Inuyasha entered Kagome's room again, he listened carefully. Downstairs he could hear kagome's family, talking about the dress. Kagome's mom, was saying her baby girl is growing up. Inuyasha heard the door close downstairs. He ran to the window, he saw Kagome get into her car, start it then drive away. Inuyasha opened the window and followed Kagome's little red car. Soon she pulled into her school parking lot. It was easy for Inuyasha to hide, it was dark out. Kagome walked in the building. Inuyasha looked in the window (he's a little peeping tom) it was dark, the lights were dim. Next to him a couple was leaning against a wall to busy making out to notice a boy with dog ears peering in the window.

Inuyasha looked in the window again, he spotted kagome, althought something was wrong instead of smiling like she was before, she had a look of pure hurt on her face. All of a sudden she broke away, from the person she was talking to, and ran outside. Inuyasha saw her flee to the bench in front of a statue, the trees around her were covered in lights. Inuyasha could smell tears coming from Kagome. He slowly approched her. Kagome sensing someone there snaped out, Hojo just leave me alone. When she looked up she saw she was mistaken.

" Inuyasha what are you doing here" asked Kagome

" I followed you, don't worry about me, what about you" answered Inuyasha. Kagome was silent. " Please Kagome tell me" pushed Inuyasha. Kagome paused for a second before speaking.

" Hojo said when he had called earlier today. My mom said she didn't know when I would be back, so Hojo assumed that I wasn't coming to the prom", wimpered Kagome.

" I'm so sorry Kagome, it's all my fault" said Inuyasha.

" He asked out Yumiko you should see her dress, it's beautiful it was custom made", continued Kagome. Inuyasha was silent, it was all his fault her heart was breaking, now he would have to mend it.

" I guess I'm just not pretty enough for him", said Kagome, as more tears poured down her face.

" Well Kagome you may not be pretty but you sure are beautiful" said Inuyasha.

" What Inuyasha", asked Kagome hardly believing her ears.

" I said your beautiful, you always were", repeated Inuyasha. Kagome was speechless.

" Kagome" said Inuyasha.

" Yes Inuyasha" answered Kagome.

" Theres something I need to tell you", said Inuyasha quietly.

" What is that Inuyasha", questioned Kagome.

" Do you know why I followed you", asked Inuyasha.

" No I don't",answered Kagome", because you don't trust me", Kagome guessed.

" No Kagome, I can't stand it when you leave", started Inuyasha, but was cut off by Kagome.

" But Inuyasha" started Kagome.

" No Kagome, I trust you with my life, I-I-I love you" , finished Inuyasha. Kagome was silent she couldn't believe her ears.

" I understand if you don't feel the same way, after all I ruined your night", said Inuyasha. He was going to continue, when Kagome interupted him.

" Shut up Inuyasha, you didn't ruin it you made it", Kagome paused ," I love you too". Kagome blushed looking down. Inuyasha sensing her embarrassment, lifted her chin, and looked in her eyes. Their lips met in a heated kiss, not taking notice Hojo happening to be near by. Having been dumped by Yumiko, after Kagome ran off. She didn't think he was all that, after she found out the truth.

"You really blew it with Kagome" said Jomo, Hojo's friend.

" Shut up"snaped Hojo, as he stormed away. Inuyasha and Kagome broke apart.

" Did you see Hojo?asked Inuyasha.

" Yeah I did, did you see his face?serves him right" said Kagome.

" Yeah" mumbled Inuyasha.

" I have you now" replyed Kagome happily, and the two lovers spent the remander of the night in each others embrace gazing at the stars.

The End


End file.
